


Perdón

by SarciarSam



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: InfamesRP - Freeform, SpainRP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Cualquiera diría que Gustabo estaría en el cielo, al lado de su padre y madre, su hermana Danielle y su hermano Horacio; pero él mismo desconoce donde se encuentra.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam
> 
> Ambientaciones:  
> Twenty One Pilots – My blood  
> The Neighbourhood – Wires  
> Lady – Karma  
> Florence + The Machine ─ What The Water Gave Me

* * *

Cualquiera diría que Gustabo estaría en el cielo, al lado de su padre y madre, su hermana Danielle y su hermano Horacio; pero él mismo desconoce donde se encuentra.

En cualquier caso, el lugar no puede llegar a título de uno bueno, puede que sea el infierno, no lo dudaría.

Es porque duele, duele mucho entrar a cada puerta del enorme pasillo de la iglesia en donde se encuentra, principalmente a razón de que lo primero que ve es a él mismo; las primeras la recuerda; son simples atracos, algunos apuñalamientos, cosas que desearía no haber hecho o que simplemente no disfruta; las ultimas no sabe cómo y mucho menos cuando los cometió, cuando traicionó a tanta gente -no sabe ni quienes son la mayoría de ellas-, cuándo empezó a confesarse, ni cuándo dejó el CNP y mucho menos de cuándo puso los explosivos o siquiera los detonó. Todo está bloqueado en su mente.

Pero cada vez que las ve, cada vez que una especie de fuerza lo obliga a entrar en una y cada una de las habitaciones; llora descontrolado, fuerte, casi le falta el aire y en el suelo hace pequeños charcos. ~~Desde ese momento no dejaría de sacar lágrimas.~~

Lo último que recuerda es estar herido, enfrente de Conway y Horacio, tan asustado que no pensaba en lo que le decían y confundido de no conocer la razón de estar ahí. Nada diferente a cómo está ahora.

Lamenta no haberlos escuchado, lamenta pensar que lo querían muerto, lamenta sentirse impotente.

Y pensar que el solo quería ir a la iglesia, saludar al cura Jose Cristo, tal vez confesar algunos pecados por curiosidad del protocolo y luego irse a algún código 3.

Ropa colorida, maquillaje blanco, armas y explosivos en los bolsillos -¿Tenía todo eso guardado en su armario?-. Cuando termina de ver lo que la última puerta le muestra, ~~la misma fuerza que lo llevó a esa habitación lo atrae y mete a las otras~~ , en el mismo orden o distinto, ya no importa a cual, llora igual; se enoja, se enoja de haber sido tan capullo y actuar como un imbécil; aun cuando solo recuerde pocas de ellas, siente la culpa incluso por las que no. Se mentaliza de cómo pudieron salir las cosas mejor y luego vuelve a la última. Después de ver decenas de veces el último, se da cuenta de cuanto miedo se tiene a sí mismo.

Asesinó a su hermano y a su padre, riendo y cumpliendo promesas que juraría nunca hizo. ~~Esta perdido.~~

Poco a poco comienzan a salirle más lágrimas. Quiere irse, no quiere entrar a ninguna puerta, quiere encontrar a su padre y disculparse, será cosa de otro día preguntarle por qué lo dejo o por qué nunca le dijo nada, pero lo hará después, cuando sienta que está seguro. Y también lo haría con Horacio, porque en varias puertas ve como le apuntó en la cabeza y se pensaba en dispararle, en otra lo golpeaba a muerte. Fue una estupidez no confiar en ellos.

Puede sentir los mocos resbalar por su boca, se hace un ovillo y, cansado, se deja desplazar por esa fuerza. Algo en su cabeza le habla: _«pAtÉTIco»_. Se tapa los ojos intentando apaciguar su llanto, no sirve, el ruido de la navaja, el machete, la pistola o los explosivos le están matando los oídos. Suenan demasiado fuerte.

Llega al punto de abandonar la pregunta de quién es Pogo y remplazarla con palabras de desaliento, diciendo que se merecía lo peor.

Pasados horas o días, cerró y hundió sus ojos, comenzó a jalar su cabello con fuerza; luego sintió calor en todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un terreno montañoso, con ríos de lava y piedras ardiendo.

Ya no tiene ninguna duda de lo que merece.

Entonces en un rincón se hace ovillo de nuevo, siendo pateando, empujado sin parar; tirado y abandonado -como siempre- para llorar. ~~Está en el infierno.~~

{ … }

Jack Conway ya no quiere entrar en ninguna puerta, después de pasarse al menos una vez por casi todas ellas, ~~deja de hacerlo~~. Se queda sacando sus lágrimas y lamentos, pensando y arrepintiéndose de tantos homicidios que cometió fuera y dentro de la guerra. Un recuerdo tras otro.

Piensa que no merece nada, no pudo ni salvar a su propio hijo de sí mismo. Le duele que haya muerto pensando que le hizo daño. Nunca le demostró el amor que debía, de haberlo sabido hubiera sido menos duro con él, de haberlo descubierto antes disfrutarían de la vida a su lado, se disculparía mil veces por pensar que estaba muerto. Haría lo que fuese por qué su hijo lo amase. ~~Necesita a su familia en este momento.~~

Estuvo tanto tiempo con Horacio y tan poco con Gustabo. Llora más solo de pensarlo, presto toda su atención al de cresta creyendo que necesitaba más de él y que el teñido estaría de maravilla; si alguien lo necesitaba era Gustabo, que vivió todo el tiempo resentido, pensando que fue abandonado, odiándolo a él en secreto y sin siquiera saberlo. Le duele no haberle demostrado cuanto lo amaba, les quería a los dos como si fueran sus hijos, cuando pensaba que solo eras unos jóvenes que les gustaba hacer el capullo en garaje central -como la mitad de la ciudad-, ¿quién diría que uno de ellos si era su hijo? les amaba tanto como lo hace ahora.

Piensa que Julia está decepcionada de él, piensa que no debe darle ningún perdón.

En ese enorme barco marine repleto de puertas cerrada, se queda frente a la última, apoyado en ella y llorando desconsoladamente. Desea su propia miles de veces; dice en voz alta que alguien como él, que mato a mujeres, niños, hombre, ancianos y a sus propios hijos, no merece ningún perdón. Con arrepentimientos o no. Pero ruega que ellos estén bien, vivos de ser posible y sin ningún payaso dentro de cualquiera de los dos, que disfruten de todo lo que no pudieron y que estén juntos hasta el final, como siempre lo estuvieron.

Deja escapar una sonrisa esperanzada y susurra dentro de él:

─ Dios, te lo ruego. Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjale vivir a ellos. Si no, dales la mejor parte de cielo que tengas.

Saca un montón de lágrimas más entre su plegaria, por un momento le falta el aire y aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Quiere irse ya.

Cuando abre los ojos siente calidez ente sus dedos, su espalda y el pecho; voltea hacia los lados mirando las margaritas que lo rodean y al lado suyo mira perplejo el cabello pelirrojo que está reposando. Cuando está abre los ojos y lo mira de vuelta salta hacia ella, se abrazan y sonríen de inmediato, lloran de felicidad en el hombro del otro y cuando se separan un momento, se besan.

No puede creer que estén juntos. Se extrañaron demasiado.

Ríen y hablan poco, realmente solo puede decir un par de palabras. Quiere estar pegado a Julia, no quiere soltarla y perderla, no pasará ese riesgo, no podría soportarlo una vez más.

─ ¡Coño! ¡Que me aprietas!

─ No voy a dejarte. ─Dice pegado a su hombro e incrementando la fuerza de su abrazo.

─ No iré a ninguna parte.

Se disculpa entre risas y le da otro beso tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Mira a su alrededor y puede ver una cresta al lado de otra pelinegra en lo alto de un monte, amplía su sonrisa y llora de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa. Danielle está ahí. Agradece que sus hijos estén juntos.

Solo es cuestión de segundos para que suelte a su esposa y salga corriendo por los otros. Va lo más rápido que puede soltando al viento lágrimas felices y sonriendo de forma que hacía mucho no lo hacía.

A lo largo que corre pierde su sonrisa recién formada, Horacio está llorando con las manos tapándole la cara y Danielle, con lágrimas cayendo, palmea su espalda con la intención de consolarlo, no le funciona.

Horacio levanta la mirada con maquillaje corrido y mira el rostro asustado de su padre.

─ No está, Gustabo no está. ~~No está en ninguna parte.~~

{ … }

Julia sabe perfectamente de quien hablaban, su hijo, ahora llamado Gustabo, estaba perdido, tal vez vivo pero solo, sin nadie que lo apoye o quiera, seguramente todos están en contra de su niño. ~~Debe estar tan asustado.~~

Cuando Horacio llego estaba tan feliz después de lamentarse que lo primero que pensó fue en buscar a los otros. Si él podía, los otros también. Cuando descubrió que las mujeres que lo esperaban enfrente suyo era la esposa y la hija de Conway -madre y hermana de Gustabo\- no tardo en suplicar la búsqueda. Tanta emoción de buscar en todo ese césped el paradero de Gustabo termino contagiando a Danielle. Julia podría encargarse de buscar a su marido. No se enteró de él que momento volvieron, se durmió esperando que despertará el alto y cuando abrió los ojos se inundó de alegría.

Le estaba pareciendo irónico que le doliera el pecho aun estando muerta. Espera que esté bien.

Por supuesto que Jack no lo dejaría así, está demasiado asustado y enojado como para hacerlo. Él quería ver a su hijo, lo necesitaba desde hace días. Ella, años. Entonces comenzaron a buscar por si mismos de inmediato, tenían que encontrar en qué lugar, de todo el enorme terreno esta encontrado el cuerpo dormido de su hijo, y esperarían a que despertase para darle la bienvenida.

Al final no encontraron nada, el lugar estaba vacío. Les llego una presión el pecho. Saltaron al vacío de los límites del terreno y luego aparecieron frente a un hombre con túnica y alas.

– ¿Dónde coño está mi hijo? –Fue directo, ella tenía tanto pánico que no quería corregirlo, puede que este hiperventilando.

– Señor, agradecería que no me hablaste de esa for...

– Yo voy a hablarte como quiera, así que, cuestiono: ¿Dónde coño está mi puto hijo? –Pudo ver cómo a su esposo se le soltaba la vena de su lado derecho, ella apretó las manos en puño.

– Lo lamento señor, pero si usted no ha encontrado a su hijo debe significar que no está muerto o que no se ha abierto las puertas del cielo.

– ¿Cómo se si está vivo o no y cómo coño se abren? –Harían lo que fuera. Julia comenzó a aguantar las lágrimas y el enojo de la situación, pasó años esperándolos como para que al final no le permitieran estar con uno de sus hijos. ~~Sabe de sobra que, en cualquier caso, su hijo estará viviendo un infierno~~. Pero ella había tenido antes respuestas distintas, cuando le preguntaba a los ángeles le aseguraban que era más probable que llegara al cielo, sabe que les pregunto hace poco y, por lo que se sabe, ellos nunca mienten.

Comenzó a hacer oídos sordos, no podía, no lo soportaría si algo malo te pasaba a su hijo; caería rendida, derrotada. Lágrimas se derraman por su rostro mientras escucha como su esposo y el ángel discuten, siente frio, se abraza a sí misma. Tiene miedo, puede que sea pánico.

Tiene que serenarse, no por ella, ni nada parecido; sino que por Gustabo. Comienza a hacer fuerza, baja los brazos y limpia su rostro con el reverso de su mano. Intenta hablar, no sale sonido, lo intenta de nuevo:

– Muéstramelo.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el ángel confundido.

─ ¡Que me muestres a mi hijo! ¡Cojones!

Lo dudo por unos segundos, tenía el impulso de obedecer la petición; era el poder de Julia, la dureza que podía sacar te hacía sentir que debías escuchar, es algo que Gustabo sacó de ella.

Comenzó a guiarlos a una fuente, lanzó una moneda que hizo aparecer y pidió:

– Enséñanos a Gustabo García.

{ … }

Sintió una patada directo en el estómago, hizo lo posible para esquivarla, fue imposible. Volvió a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, puede que se le hayan roto algunos dientes de nuevo, seguro lo dejarán unos minutos para que se cure y después volverán a hacer lo que quieran con él.

Le gustaría poder decir que se ha acostumbrado, pero no es así, tal vez nunca pase. No importa cuánto tiempo lo golpeen, tiren o azoten; no puede parar de llorar y mucho menos disculparse. Ha dado disculpas dirigidas hacia la nada constantemente, guarda esperanzas de que en algún lado alguien lo escuché -cualquiera de los que lastimó- y lo perdone; así se sentiría mejor, adolorido y mallugado, pero aliviado de poder arreglar algo que hizo en un periodo borroso y horripilante. La esperanza le sirve para soportarlo.

Las pocas veces que logra levantarse termina cayendo de rodillas, aun cuando se sostiene, solo ha podido correr una vez. Se está poniendo nervioso, comienza a escuchar una risa de mujer que le eriza la piel, cuando lo dejan descansar decide levantar un poco la mirada:

A unos metros suyos cree ver un rostro familiar, ya pasaron muchos años, no lo puede dar por seguro, pero por algo es que la risa lo estaba incomodando tanto. También es golpeada, en su caso muestra con orgullo la otra mejilla aun cuando está llena de lágrimas, cuando recibe un golpe cae a un lado, ríe a carcajadas y luego se levanta de lo más tranquila del mundo.

Se siente mal por la madre de Horacio aun cuando les causó mucho daño de niños, desearía ayudarla, pero cómo lo haría si no podía ni deshacerse de sus propios verdugos. Haría lo que pueda, aprovecharía el primer momento, al final ella les enseño muchas cosas. ~~Supone que siente agradecimiento~~.

Después de un par de segundos más lo dejan solo, con moretones en todo el cuerpo. Piensa que puede levantarse, intenta apoyarse primero de su pie derecho y luego del izquierdo, tambalea y se sujeta de la pared con la mano derecha, está ardiéndole la pantorrilla; hace lo posible para no pensar en ello.

Sigue ahí, peor a como la vio hace un momento. Usa todas las fuerzas que pudo recuperar y la empuja a un lado justo cuando el sujeto alza el brazo con la intención de golpearla de nuevo. El golpe llega a él, impacta en el costado de su espalda. Siente que arde, es el peor golpe que ha recibido, no puede imaginar cuando ha soportado esa mujer tanto tiempo -definitivamente lleva años-.

El hombre que lo golpeó se puso frente a ellos, Gustabo siente como un ajeno le sujeta el cabello, lo jala y mueve lo suficiente para que su mirada se dirija a la izquierda, ese era su verdugo.

– Pero si aquí estás. –Mostró una sonrisa descarada, sus dientes saltaban. Escupió al suelo de lado suya– ¿Ahora te crees héroe? Debías hacer eso cuando estabas vivo, ahora no vale la pena.

Aún sujeto del cabello lo arrastra, siente como la cabeza le pica, por un momento le llega el pensamiento de que lo dejara calvo, luego recuerda a Horacio.

– ¿Gustabo? –Es casi inentendible, la mujer lo llamó en susurro– N..no deberías... No deberías estar aquí. –Habló entrecortada con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, arrastraba algunas palabras. _«TOMa uN caRamELo, ZoRRa»_.

A ella le hubiera gustado quedarse, ~~solo para amar a sus niños~~ ; pero se dio cuenta de todo eso justo después de ser golpeada mil veces, el infierno está lleno de arrepentimientos eternos, aquellos que no sentiste en las puertas llegan a ti poco a poco. Pregunto por ellos, al menos debía saber que estaban bien sin ella, lo estaban, claro que sí: _«No importa que pase, ellos irán al cielo. Ahora, ¿me dejaras seguir arrancándote un diente?»_ , ellos nunca mienten.

– Lo siento… –Fue su respuesta, Gustabo se sintió inútil, su sacrificio no sirvió de nada.

Lo llevaron más lejos, ya la había perdido, no podía hacer nada más, le gustaría salvarla de al menos otro golpe. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, con la cabeza ardiéndole y picándole, las piernas cansadas y la espalda terriblemente adolorida.

– ¿Puedes perdonarme? ─Una vez más estaba pidiendo perdón al viento.

{ … }

Cayo de rodillas, si en vida no le dio un infarto, le estaba dando uno ahora. Las mejillas las siente mojadas. Su hijo no debería estar ahí, debería estar con ella, con su madre. Ni aun estando muerta sintió tanta impotencia como la de ahora, ni siquiera cuando sabía muy poco de ellos, cuando escucho del Superintendente Jack Conway o de Matt llamándose Gustabo y trabajando como un empleado de su padre, o escuchando y agradeciendo la existencia de Horacio en la vida de los dos. ~~No sabía todo lo que tenía detrás.~~

Conway lloraba en silencio, aún de pie cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía, de verdad no. Ni siquiera estando en el cielo podía estar en paz. Gustabo fue condenado por pecados que no cometió, otro tiene que estar ahí. Debe estar asustado, debe dolerle mucho. Tiene que ir por él, tiene que llevarlo a su familia, tiene que conocer a su madre y a su hermana, tiene que volver a ver a su hermano del alma,... tiene que darle un abrazo.

Aun cuando quiere maldecir a los cuatro vientos, no sale nada. No puede ni tragan saliva. Lo poco que sale es:

– ¿¡Por qué mi hijo está ahí!? –Pregunto cómo grito ahogado– ¡Debería estar Pogo en vez de él! ¿¡Qué coño os pasa!? –Lo dice mejor, se le entiende y suena duro, como si fuera alguna reprimenda a algún policía. No pudo aguantar el enojo, tampoco es como si quisiera intentarlo; pero la tristeza…– Sáquelo de ahí, –Suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas frente al ente y sujetándose de la túnica– te pido que lo saques.

– ¿Quién es Pogo? –Se escuchó en lo bajo la delgada voz de Julia cuando pudo parar momentáneamente su llanto– ¡Alguien dígame quién es Pogo! –Fue un grito, casi un gruñido. No obtuvo respuesta, en cambio Conway comenzaba a ocultar su rostro en la tela y el ángel mantuvo la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta, como asustado.

– Mierda, –Soltó frustrado– lo lamento. –Se notaba él pánico por lo rápido que lo dijo. Se dio cuenta del error– El de verdad no debe estar ahí. Esto nunca había pasado. –Comenzó a negar con la cabeza choqueado -algo arrepentido, como si fuera culpa suya-.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto el hombre que sacaba su rostro de la tela. Dejaron de llorar, arrugaron la frente y achicaron los ojos.

– Lo siento. El debería estar aquí. –Mantuvo la velocidad de su ultimo dialogo– Pero podemos traerlo... solo...

– ¿Solo qué? –No había continuado su frase, se quedó callado y con los ojos cerrados. Los otros estaban nerviosos, temblando y algo esperanzados; casi podían contar los segundos -uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… ~~¿vas a hablar?... sí-~~.

– Alguien debe remplazarlo.

{ … }

Le cortaron una mano y estaba calvo _«así como se lo hiciste a tu hermanito»_. Lo vio en una puerta, como tomaba a Horacio de la cresta y lo cortaba a máquina, le parece atroz, casi escucha las palabras de odio que le dijo cuándo se enteró… -el mismo momento donde mato a Volkov-. Se pasa su mano recién "reparada" por los pocos pelos que le quedan, sigue pasando los dedos como para peinarse, debió ser horrible para alguien que se esforzaba en peinarlo cada mañana. Comienza a llorar de nuevo.

– ¡No seas maricón! –Escucha a lo lejos, alza la vista para ver a Pablito, tiene moretones en todo el cuerpo, se incorpora poco a poco para estar de pie– Tenías más huevos cuando me delataste.

Noto el odio de las palabras, ~~alguien no lo ha perdonado~~ ; tampoco le duele, ¿qué podía hacer él? Es de esas cosas de las que no se arrepiente ni vio entre las puertas, fue un asesino a sangre fría que enterraba los cadáveres en el jardín. Al menos ellos los dejaban en medio del mar, siempre procurando que estén vivos para cuándo alguien los encuentre.

— Mereces esto, así como yo. ─Le respondió

No mostro ninguna expresión, en cambio había algo que le revolvía en el pecho. Tardo un poco para saber la razón.

─ Pero fuiste un fantástico amigo. ─Pablito dejo salir una corta risa.

─ Que pendejada. ─Dirigió su mirada al hombre que se acercaba a él─ Tú también lo fuiste.

Vio como le dieron a su amigo -antiguo amigo- una hostia en la mejilla de la que había apenas desaparecido un moretón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, no quería que Pablito lo viera de esa forma.

Ahora tomaron a Gustabo por la parte trasera del saco con colores rojos y azules que llevaba puesto.

— Te llevaremos de vuelta con tu mami la puta. Quién diría que puedes abandonar a un niño que no es tuyo. ─Era burla.

No le causo gracia, le causo más llanto. No sabe cómo no se le acaban las lágrimas, lleva horas o días así, lamentándose, llorando por cosas que cometió en el pasado o por cosas que no recuerda haber hecho, ~~pero sabe que es él, se vio a él.~~

Es muy probable que sigua llorando todo el tiempo que esté ahí, seguramente toda la eternidad. Al final llora porque es lo último que le queda, lo último que puede hacer; si algo mas allá de él no lo pudo perdonar, entonces no tendría sentido que lo hiciera por sí mismo.

─ ¿Hijo?

Escucha la voz de Conway a lo lejos, es floja, cree que se está volviendo loco. Ahora no abrirá los ojos, no quiere.

Entre tanto, no ha podido ponerse a pensar en eso, ¿dónde estaría su familia? Si viera a alguno de ellos ahí, siendo masacrado, no podría perdonárselo. Ante sus ojos sería su culpa. Gustabo es la causa de todo lo malo que ha pasado en la vida de su hermano Horacio Pérez y aún más de su -aparentemente- padre Jack Conway, su propio nacimiento fue una desgracia, ni su padre se quedó con él.

Ahora debe ser castigado con todo lo que haya, no, debería solo ser tirado por ahí, sólo, sin alguien cerca a quien hablar o quién escuchar, sin ningún objeto o atención; en resumen, lo que más teme.

─ Por favor, dígame qué no está aquí, ─Sacó desganado, casi tragando sus propias lágrimas y mocos─ dígame que está bien, que no será torturado, ─Sintió una bola en su garganta que por segundos no le dejo hablar─ dime que me perdonas.

Era lo único que deseaba, escuchar que estaba perdonado, luego podría soportar cualquier golpe, de cualquier persona; aunque no fuera él quería escuchar esas palabras.

─ Por supuesto, Matty. ─Sin aviso sintió algo apretaba sus hombros, tenía algo presionando en su pelo y espalda. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos.─ No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Fue un susurro, casi que no lo escucha, está demasiado embobado en verle, de que aún sea merecedor de un abrazo suyo y que con la poca fuerza que recolectó, pueda corresponderle. Se hunde en el hombro de su padre y derrama sus lágrimas, ensuciándolo con gotas. Por fin se siente seguro, al fin puede estar en paz.

Siente como le dan un beso en la nuca, le llega la idea de que tal vez no es suficiente, no para Conway.

─ ¡Perdóneme, papu! ─Deja salir al estar mejor. Se sentía tan bien, claro que no lo dejarían así.

─ ¡No toques a este pecador!

Es tomado del poco cabello que había crecido, fue un movimiento brusco que le dio una jaqueca inmediata. Sujeto de los pocos centímetros de cabello rubio que tiene, lo arrastran y lanzan al muro contrario rápidamente. Alza la mano y por reflejo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe.

Nada lo ha tocado, lo único que escucha es el sonido del golpe chocando en la piel. Confundido, abre sus dos ojos para ver a una mujer tirada en el suelo, sujetándose la mejilla. Era la madre de Horacio.

─ ¡No vuelvas a tocar a uno de mis niños, payaso! ─Gritó enfurecida, volteando a ver al agresor y de inmediato escupiendo al suelo.

─ ¡Como vuelvas a responderme, puta! ¡Te hare gritar de piedad!

─ ¡Ya lo veremos, come mierda! ─Siempre fueron tan parecidos. Volteó un poco más al lado y pudo ver cómo intentaban golpear a Jack, lo esquivó. Escuchó un susurro:─ ¡Váyanse ya, déjenme esto a mí!

─ Claro que no, hay que irnos todos. ─Era increíble como en vida Gustabo nunca diría eso, habría sacrificado cualquier cosa por no ser él el muerto. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, había condenado a todos de forma tan rápida que se siente culpable ahora.

─ ¡Gustabo, vete! ─Ahora fue Conway quien se lo pedía aprovechando que había dejado a su oponente tirado, el otro se estaba recuperando rápido─ ¡Sigue el camino hasta llegar a una fuente y métete al agua! ─Vio como le llegó un golpe al costado.

─ No, ─En realidad no sabía que decir, pero no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo de nuevo, no quería abandonar a nadie. Habla tan bajo que no dudaría que no lo escucharan─ tienen que venir.

─ No, yo no. ─Le respondió la mujer cuando le dieron el tiempo para recuperarse─ Yo aún tengo cosas que pagar aquí; dejarlos no fue lo único malo que he hecho, pero es lo único de lo que me arrepiento. ─La voz cada vez le salía mejor─ Ustedes no tienen nada que pagar.

─ Pero he hecho cosas horribles.

─ No más que cualquiera aquí.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, no importa a qué lado voltease solo vería como se defendían los mayores, y él, él se sentía estúpido. Debía tener razón, ella tenía cosas que hacer, la policía les dijo una barbaridad de cosas cuando murió; el otro no pintaba nada, vivió arrepentido y reprochando el mal que ha hecho, siempre que lo mencionaba no era por presumir, era para que no vivieran como él.

Resignado, se dirigió al hombre.

─ Tiene que venir conmigo.

─ No puedo, vete. ─Lo dijo de forma seca y rápida. Por alguna razón el oponente dejo de golpear y en cambio comenzó a retroceder, los dos lo hicieron.

─ Parece que alguien de ustedes no deberían estar aquí. Tienen suerte. ─Fue lo que dijeron─ Pero ella no puede irse, debe venir con nosotros.

─ No tenía pensado irme. ─Acabó y se dirigió al joven. Acarició la mejilla de Gustabo─ Que sepas que solo los quiero a ustedes dos. Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes. ─Le dio un abrazo corto para luego irse en la dirección de los otros.

─ No nos dejes, ─Intentó detenerla, muy tarde, ella se había apresurado.─ te perdono ─Susurró.

No se había dado cuenta de lo agitadas que eran las respiraciones de todos, también las suyas, incluso cuando lo único que hizo fue observar. Estaba muy nervioso, las piernas aun le tiemblan por el pánico.

─ Tengo que quedarme. ─Dijo Conway de la nada─ Te acompañaré a la fuente y te meterás en ella.

─ Pero yo...

─ Quiero que busques a tu madre Julia, a Horacio y a tu hermana Danielle, ¿me escuchaste?

─ No puedo.

─ Pero vamos a ver. Claro que puedes, anormal. —A los dos se les humedecían los ojos, Gustabo cree estar pasando por una pesadilla. Nunca se sintió tan confundido, le aterra dejarlo solo, en el infierno.

─ Tienes que venir conmigo. ─Repitió desesperado.─ ¿Por qué no quiere venir?

─ No es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Yo no llegare a ninguna parte. ─¿Por qué le hacen esto cuando alguien ya lo perdonó? Casi olvida que está en el infierno.

─ Al menos inténtalo, ─Comenzaron a salir las primeras lágrimas después de su momento de pánico, luego de unos segundos ya no pudo controlarlas. Causo el mismo efecto en el otro─ te lo ruego ─No se lo niega.

{ … }

Abrió los ojos, el cuerpo le pesa y su ropa está húmeda. Se levantó con movimientos lentos, pudo tener mejor perspectiva del lugar.

─ ¿Qué cojones? ─Se encuentra empapado y rodeado de flores, cree que son lirios. Cierra sus ojos para sentir la frescura del aire.

Cambia su vista al espacio a su derecha, Conway está ahí. El pánico vuelve a apoderarse de él; lo mira tirado, con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, tampoco tenía pulso. Le llega el pensamiento de que todo lo que ha sufrido no es suficiente, que solo es otro tipo de dolor; deja esas ideas cuando lo ve abrir los ojos.

─ Mierda, estas putas fuentes son peor que los agujeros de gusano. ─Reaccionó a los segundos, en cuanto termino la frase Gustabo salto a abrazarlo, casi vuelve a tirarlo después de recuperarse y sentarse en el suelo.

─ ¡Me había asustado, coño! ¡Qué no tenía pulso, abuelo!

─ Pero si ya estamos muertos, ¡claro que no tengo pulso! ─Correspondió el abrazo y palmeo su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Volvió a hablar:─ Estoy bien, Gustabo. Hay que levantarnos.

─ ¡Gusnabo! ─Escuchó a lo lejos detrás suya, era un tono tan característico que ya no le importo el viejo. Al igual que él, Horacio estaba corriendo en su dirección.

─ ¡Horacios! ─Por supuesto que se abrazaron. Después se golpearon, notaron que ninguno reaccionó al dolor ante los golpes, entonces comenzaron a fingirlo. Volvieron a darse un abrazo. Claro que se extrañaron.

─ ¡Mi niño! ─Otro grito desconocido, se separó de su hermano y miro al frente para ver a una mujer pelirroja y un chica pelinegra correr hacia él.

─ ¡Matt! ─No las conocía de nada y mucho menos sabía porque lo llamarón así; pero eso no evito que ellas saltaran encima suyo y lo abrazaran, le dieran una buena tanda de besos en el rostro, y luego, la que se veía mayor volviera a asfixiarlo con otro abrazo que rodeaba más su cuello -se siente bien-.

Al tiempo se separa de la mujer con un rostro confuso.

─ ¡Es tu familia, gilipollas! ─Sintió un golpe en su nuca, el viejo se lo había dado─ Abrázalas también.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
